An Unusual Meeting
by PureAtHeart37
Summary: Dean and Cas meet in a bar one night and against Deans better nature he doesn't pursue. Cas, on the other hand, begins a game-leading Dean on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Love, lust, and pain who knows where the relationship will end.
1. Chapter 1

Dean methodically wiped the bar in large circular motions. Counting the minutes quietly in his head with each rotation. _Forty-five minutes to go._ Wipe. _Forty-four minutes to go._ He sighed heavily stretching his back in neck wishing his boss would give the bartenders a damn chair especially if he wanted them to work ten-hour shifts, but hey. Who the hell needed to sit? Clearly not him. He shook his head trying to keep from getting upset just before work was over, he at least wanted to go home in a decent mood even if he was going home alone. _Thirty minutes to go._

The door swung open four patrons walking in with a fit of laughter. _Great, looks like it maybe more than thirty minutes. Shit._ Dean hated it when people just waltzed in right before closing. They usually wanted to stay far beyond and it was annoying. Didn't help that it was just dudes either. Damn he can't even get a good looking girl to distract him from the rest of the night. Sigh.

"How are you fellas doing tonight?" Three of the four that had entered grunted in response before sitting on the stools in front of the bar. The fourth smiled warmly, white teeth flashing briefly.

"We're doing fine thank you. Just a quick beer if you don't mind. I know you close soon so we'll be out of your hair before you know it." Shit, Dean had never heard a voice so deep in his life. Paired with the dark black hair hanging gently over his eyes and boy those eyes. Such a blue should be illegal. Wait. Why is that dude looking confused? _Shit, stop staring and get them a damn beer!_ Right. Dean rummaged behind him for a second grabbing four beers and handing them out to the gentlemen. He tried to avoid looking at the fourth so much but with that voice ringing in his ears, he was having trouble. Although Dean liked his women he wasn't ever one to turn down anything. No matter the gender. Upon them first walking in he hadn't seen this fourth man immediately and boy did he miss out that first second. He was lithe but muscular at the same time he wasn't really showing it off just lounging in dark jeans and a white button down, a long tan trench coat slung lifelessly over the chair behind him. He had a loose dark blue tie slung low around his neck his eyes were on a different level though. So bright. _Shit, you're staring again Dean._ Dean shook his head spinning around to get a better grip on his mind. He couldn't really talk to the dude not when there were just the four of them. Maybe he could just keep looking from afar. _Fifteen minutes left._ Dean sighed heavily announcing to the gentlemen that their short time was almost up. The fourth one smiled again as they rose and shuffled their way out of the bar. Dean sighed once more watching as the handsome fourth man waltzed out of the bar taking his impossibly blue eyes with him. _Now to just clean and close up_. Locking the door behind him he went to grab the glasses from the table and pick up a tip. Whoa, twenty bucks. At least they aren't dicks. _Huh._ Under the tip, there was a small business card without a name or number. Just a neat scrawl etched across the bright blue paper. ' _Instead of staring ask for a name.-Blue'_ Well looks like Dean was caught.


	2. Ch 2 Lost In Thoughts

Dean finished closing up the bar. Double checking the locks as he left. He wasn't quite sure what he would ever do if the bar got broken into. His mom and dad had opened it so many years ago it was a natural part of the quiet town now. There was nothing he loved more than the small bar. After his mom got sick his dad went a little nuts, losing her was a hard hit for him. So naturally Dean and his brother jumped in and began taking care of the family business. Sammy helped for a while but Dean knew college and law school was his real dream. So as soon as Dean knew he had everything under control he sent Sammy off to finish his college degree. Gosh that was almost three years ago. He smiled to himself admiring the outside of the bar as he hopped in the car. As he settled in the front seat of the and shrugged off his jacket a small piece of paper fluttered from his pocket landing next to him on the dark leather seat. Even in the darkness of the car he could easily make out the bright blue of the card the mystery man had left behind. He smiled warmly curiosity ebbing at his thoughts. Who was this handsome mystery man? And why couldn't Dean get him out of his thoughts? Maybe it was those eyes, such a vibrant blue almost like the sky on its sunniest days. It didn't help much that his hair was so dark such an interesting contrast from his smooth pale skin. Dean thought of the strong muscles that subtlety laid beneath his bright white shirt. Maybe the mystery man didn't know how handsome he was and how well he contrasted his outfit with his stunning eyes. _God those eyes were going kill him._ And he had only see the man once. Maybe he would be lucky and the man would come back again. He could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Cas Regrets

"Gabe, I shouldn't have left the card. I really don't think he was interested did you see him? God he was a...God. Did you see those eyes? Ugh, greener than life itself." Cas walked into the house behind his brother slumbed over himself. He had seen the green eye man staring at him. Cas could feel his eyes the whole time they drank their beers. Gabe had taken them all out for Cas' promotion last night. The Winchester Bar was their last stop for the night and they almost dfidn't mafke it. Rushing to make it there just before closing. Cas had heard all the stories about the bar. It was the best in town and not because of the drinks. Everyone always talked about the bartender with his dark plaid shirts and tight jeans but Car had never seen him in person. Boy were they right. "Gabe are you sure I should have left the card? What if he isn't really interested?" Gabe rolled his eyes flashing that devilish grin of his.

"Cassy, bro, trust, the Winchester boy was seconds from drooling all over that clean bar of his." Cas shook his head at his brothers rude comments. Gabe had always been one to speak his mind no matter the consquences. Sometimes it scared Cas a little bit. When they were kids the things he used to say were outrageous their mother smacked him more than any of the Novak children. "Cas." Gabe voice had a serious undertone to it, which was rare. Cas turned his head slightly gazing at Gabe from the corner of his eye. His eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression. "Don't stress to much bro. I promise you. He didn't stare for nothing." Cas smiled. In his brothers own weird way he knew exactly what to say to keep Cas ftom worrying to much. That was why he was here after all. Spending some time with his brother here in Kanas if he worried to much he may relapse and he had worked so hard to get to where he was. It felt good to feel healthy for the first time in a long time. And who knows maybe a relationship would be good for him.


	4. Note

Sorry for the short chapters. Currently in the car in vacation! Thought of this last night and now I can't stop! If anyone has any suggestions or comments feel free to message me. I love to hear recommendations. :)

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 4 He goes to the GYM

Dean woke up the next morning, stretching in the sun that snuck it's way past the curtains in his room. His back cracked and popped back into place feeling good and painful all at once. He sighed as he straightened up. Today was Monday and that meant the bar didn't open till late this evening so he had the majority of the day to get some stuff done. First and foremost thought he really needed to hit the gym. He patted the small gut on his stomache as if a remind that he hasn't been in a couple weeks. Slipping into his gym clothes he stretched a little in the living room before jumping in the car and cruzing to the local gym. The air inside smelled of stale air and a slightly musk. It smelled better than half the people looked like all sweaty, but at least that meant they were working hard to better themselves and that's all that really mattered. He hopped on one of the treadmills placing his wireless ear buds into each ear cranking the classic rock and roll play list as loud as he could take it. As the beginning rifts to _Eye of the Tiger_ played out he nodded his head before beginning his jog. Slowly working up to his usual pace.

Cas couldn't believe he let his brother talk him into going to the gym. The last thing he really wanted to do was work out even though it would be good for him. Maybe he didn't have to run, maybe he's just do something else. He sighed heavily walking towards the treadmills. He didn't get very far though before he stopped dead in his tracks. Running steadily on the treadmill directly in front of him was his mysterious green-eyed man. Dean's tight green shirt clung to every inch of his torso, sweat droplets pooling around his neck. Cas smiled, weather Gabe was right or not he was going to do his best to make the Winchester go crazy.

Gas straightened up waltzing over in front of Dean flashing his brightest smile before slowly bending over stretching for a few of his favorite yoga poses. It might have helped that he knew how well he knew he looked in his tight blue shirt and shorts.

Dean lost his footing for a moment almost falling on the treadmill. _Where the he'll did he come from?_ His blue eye angel had just appeared out of nowhere smiling at him before bending over backwards cortourting himself into some yoga poses. _Damnit, why do my pants feel so much tighter?_ Dean suddenly found himself regretting the decision to wear a tight pair of running shorts. If it didn't leave anything to the imasgination before it sure as hell didn't leave anything now. Dean regained his pacepace and pushed on for a few more minutes before deciding to do something devious.

Cas was so preoccupied with trying so hard to be mischivious he didn't hear Dean stop the treadmill to come stand near him. At least not until the last moment when he was standing in arms reach. Cas glanced up from his stretches to see a gorgeous green eye man smiling back. Dean's shirt was drenched with sweat, his face a freckled pool of beauty. His eyes shone in the sun light. _Lord this is the best workout I have ever had._ Cas could feel his heartbeat quicken under that dark stare, and then Dean stretched. Arching his back moaning slightly, quietly under his breath. Cas heard him though, just barely over his heart racing in his ears. A shiver ran down his spine as he raked his eyes over Dean's body. Staring in the lower region for a few minutes to long. The way his running shorts clung to his thighs should have been illegal. Dean smiled up again, his muscles bunching around his arms as he began to stretch and bend himself. Cas felt his heart beat out of his chest. His bright blue eyes widening before he toppled to the ground literally swooning at the Winchester feet.


	6. Chapter 5 Falling in your arms

Cas' bright blue eyes fluttered open to be greeted with dark green orbs filled with worry. Dean's freckled face just inches from his, warm earthy breath fanning across his face. Upon instinct, Cas took a deep breath analyzing the sweet scent of musk, slight sweat, and something overpowering. Almost an outside musk. Dean was saying something Cas could see his lips moving but wasn't hearing anything he was too distracted by the Winchesters soft lips so close to his. His intoxicating scent fanning around his face mixing with his own cologne. Deans strong arms tightened his grip around Cas' body. His eyes filled with concern and worry. His mouth still moving to so unheard words, Cas tried mire futile to focuses on his voice and what he was saying.

"Hey bud, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Dean's hand came around to caress the side of his face his green eyes melting blue. _Dear god,_ his voice was like gravel and honey mixing together. Sweet and harsh, Cas was praying Dean couldn't feel what it was doing to him with their bodies so close together. He cleared his own throat.

"Yes, I can hear you Dean. I'm sorry, I must have just ate too little today my sugar must be low." Cas got a subtle feeling if joy watching Dean's eyes widen at the way he uttered his name. His voice was low, just enough for the both of them to hear; almost intimate in a way. Maybe Cas made his voice low on purpose. Though he would never admit to that in a million years. He leaned closer to Dean using his broad shoulders to hoist himself up. Out of the corner of his vision he caught sight of Gabe smiling knowingly before he disappeared into the crowd that had gathered around. Even standing now Dean's arms were still wrapped protectively around Cas waist. Dean was mentally telling himself that his arms were still around the blue eyed angel just to be sure he wouldn't fall again. But the hunger Cas saw in those green orbs spoke a different story.

Before either one of them knew what they were doing Dean's arms dropped from around him, his hand clapping onto Castiels as he began to drag him along. Flashing his stunning smile as he spoke.

"Well then you won't mind if I take you to lunch. I mean just to make sure you eat and don't faint again." Cas throat wasn't working his brain to overloaded with Dean's hand clapping his to speak so he just nodded and followed.

 _Who knew the gym would be so exciting?_


	7. Lunch With An Angel

Let it be known that Dean had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Cas' hand felt so warm and soft encased in his hand his mind wasn't even working properly. All he knew was that he couldn't let the blue-eyed man leave not yet. Plus he was genuinely worried about him; the man just fainted without warning. There was a small diner just around the corner that made the best pancakes in the morning. Oh, and they had pie. Dean _freaking_ loves pie.

Cas, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. And as Dean was dragging him along that was admiring a certain part of his backside, and what a nice backside it was. Honestly, he was a little bit distracted, so much so that he didn't react quickly enough when Dean whirled around in front of the diner door opening it. Cas was still focused on his thoughts when he walked in the door, smacking his face against the glass.

"Ow." Cas looked at Dean with a pained expression of disappointment. "I seem to be unable to function today." In Deans opinion, Cas had the cutest sad look he had ever seen in his life. He gentle touched Cas red forehead, sending butterflies through Cas stomach, before leading him into the small diner.

"Let's just get you some food Blue." Cas smiled warmly, mentally thanking his brother for making him go to the gym today. _Wait, did Dean not know his name? He didn't really mind Blue, nicknames were cute. Not as cute as Dean though._

Dean dragged them to a small table in the back corner hidden in the dim light. Sitting down across from him and immediately ordering as soon as the young blonde waitress came over. Cas couldn't help but notice that Deans eyes never left his even as the young girl bent over trying to catch his eye. Cas smirked warmly and ordered a coffee and a burger.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment as they just sipped their drinks and quietly looked around.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas soft, gravelly voice was the first to break the silence. "It's been a while since I've been out...with a friend?" There was a slight hesitation at the end of his sentence. He was really just rambling Cas hated the silence. Part of him was trying to keep his mind from focusing on those deep green orbs or he may not even be able to speak. But Dean's warm smile and freckled cheeks were hard to ignore.

"Two things Blue." Dean leaned in closer to the small table, closing the little space that was between them and dropping his voice to a husky whisper. "If you stare at your _friend's_ asses like that all the time then I want to be your _best friend_ Angel." The way Dean was staring at him hungrily and that voice and how damn close he was almost made Cas pants burst. _Who in the hell wears jeans to workout?!_ Cas had to keep his hands off the table or he was going to jump across it and kiss those puffy lips. He subconsciously licked his lips and Dean watched every moment with intent before continuing. "And two, How do you know my name? I'm sure we have never met before. I wouldn't forget someone like you." What were they doing again? Eating? At this point, Cas thought they were about to do so much more. The tension between them was thick. So much so that the waitress came back and quickly left dropping off the food without a word. Cas began to eat, averting his eyes from the Winchesters as he responded.

"No, just yours. And everyone knows the Winchester brother that took over the family business at the greatest bar in town. No, you haven't met me before. But you have now." Cas looked up to see Dean smiling warmly, munching on the pie.Did you eat that whole burger already?!" Cas exclaimed in surprise they had barely had the food a couple minutes. Did he inhale it?

Dean erupted into a hearty laugh. Cas followed and they laughed while enjoying the rest of their meal, talking and getting to know one another. Their flirting getting more adventurous and playful by the minute. After they had been there for almost an hour they stood together, Dean covering the bill and leading him out. Pausing at the door Cas looked up to thank Dean but Dean pressed his lips against Cas'. The kiss was soft and warm, gentle and promised so much more. Dean pulled away smiling warmly, "Call me Blue, I'll be waiting." Abd with that he was gone. Walking down the street back towards the gym, leaving Cas wanting more.

 _What a day at the gym._


End file.
